There is conventionally known an electric vacuum cleaner including a first dust separation device for separating dust and a second dust separation device for separating dust which has passed through the first dust separation device (refer to JP2006-6383A).
The electric vacuum cleaner includes the first dust separation device for separating dust vacuumed by a negative pressure of an electric fan, a first dust collection section for collecting the dust separated by the first dust separation device, the second dust separation device for separating the dust which has passed through the first dust separation device, a dust removing device for removing the dust adhering to the second dust separation device and a second dust collection section provided in the lower portion of the second dust separation device, for accumulating the dust removed by the dust removing device. An introduction opening provided in the upper portion of the second dust collection section is provided with an openable and closable opening and closing member. The opening operation and closing operation of the opening and closing member are conducted in conjunction with a pulling-out operation and a retracting operation of a power source cord.
More particularly, the opening and closing member closes the introduction opening of the second dust collection section, when pulling-out the power source code and the opening and closing member opens the introduction opening, when retracting the power source code.
In addition, when the power source cord is retracted, the dust removing device for removing the dust adhering to the second dust separation device is operated, disposing the dust removed by the second dust separation device into the second dust collection section from the introduction opening.
In operation of the electric fan, i.e., when the power source cord is pulled out, the introduction opening of the second dust collection section is closed by the opening and closing member. Accordingly, the dust accumulated in the second dust collection section is prevented from rising to adhere again to the second dust collection section.
However, the above electric vacuum cleaner has a problem in that its structure is complex, because the opening and closing operation of the opening and closing member requires an interlocking mechanism which operates in conjunction with the pulling-out operation and retracting operation of the power source cord.